Un ennemi bien trop désirable
by LadySade
Summary: Quand Cloud se retrouve bien trop épuisé pour continuer à se battre, Sephiroth ne peux s'empêcher de voir le jeune homme sous un angle totalement différent... OS pour Emokami !


Voilà un petit OS pour ma chère Emokami, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et désolée pour le titre, je l'ai choisi après l'avoir écrit, et je n'avais plus aucune idée ! Bizz ma miss couettes-couettes !

Un ennemi bien trop désirable.

Le combat avait été trop long... Trop éprouvant. Cloud ne tenait plus debout. Et l'ancien grand général le regardait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres..

« Alors petit, tu n'en peux déjà plus ? Et tu oses prétendre avoir appartenu au SOLDAT... Comment as-tu pu croire ce mensonge ? Tu es si... pitoyable. »

« Ta... gueule... »

Le blond n'en pouvait plus, ses poumons le brulaient, il se raccrochait désespérément à l'épée broyeuse pour rester debout, mais ses jambes fléchissaient de plus en plus, et il finit par sentir la morsure de la roche contre ses genoux.

« Fair aurait vraiment pitié de toi s'il te voyait... »

« TA GUEULE ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, l'ancien milicien se jeta sur Sephiroth, qui esquiva le coup maladroit qu'il tenta de lui asséner. Un malheureux coup de poing... Le gosse n'avait même pas eu la force de trainer la masse d'acier de l'héritage d'Angeal, et l'avait laissée plantée dans le sol. D'un coup derrière le crâne, l'argenté envoya bouler son adversaire au sol, et fut prit d'un rire irrépressible devant la loque qui s'y écrasa.

« Pitoyable... Et c'est sur toi que tous tes amis font reposer leurs maigres espoirs ? »

Cloud se tenait à quatre pattes, respirant bruyamment, dans une position de vulnérabilité qui alluma une lueur prédatrice dans le regard de Sephiroth. Il s'approcha de lui, et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Tu... es... pitoyable... »

« Ta gueule ! »

Mais l'argenté esquiva le coup que le blond avait à nouveau essayé de lui donner, et le regarda s'étaler sur ses épaules, les genoux rapant sur le sol dur, la tête raclant la roche. La position était bien trop tentante. L'attrapant par les hanches, il se glissa derrière lui, se plaquant à son corps tremblant. Il ramena ses fesses d'un mouvement brusque contre son bassin en lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Tu ne devrais pas ramper comme ça devant moi, Cloud... »

« J'rampe pas ! Je reprends mon souffle... 'Vais te foutre la raclée du siècle dans deux secondes ! »

Le rire de Sephiroth contre son corps le fit frissonner. Puis l'argenté le repoussa et se releva, s'époussetant et allant ramasser Masamune. Il s'assit sur un bloc de pierre, posant son coude sur un genou qu'il avait surélevé, et son menton dans sa paume.

« J'attends alors. Dépêche-toi. »

Cloud n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'achevait pas ? Il était là, étalé de tout son long, sans défense, le corps meurtri, couvert de bleus et de plaies. Mais non, l'ancien grand général attendait qu'il a récupéré ses forces ! Il tourna difficilement la tête vers lui et pris appui sur ses mains. Dans un effort presque surhumain, il se redressa et réussit à s'assoir. Ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal. Elles devaient au moins être fêlées... Un soupir lui fit à nouveau reporter son attention sur l'argenté. Celui-ci le regardait des ses yeux de chat, et semblait s'ennuyer mortellement. Brusquement Sephiroth se releva et, de sa démarche tout aussi féline que son regard, s'approcha de lui.

« J'en ai assez d'attendre... Tu ne récupéras jamais assez de force pour me battre de toute façon. » Susurra-t-il et il l'attrapa par ses courts cheveux blonds tout en bataille. Le forçant à pencher la tête en arrière, il dénuda sa gorge. Il s'abaissa ensuite et mordit doucement la peau tendre de son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Puis il se redressa et le traina, toujours par les cheveux, jusqu'à un renfoncement dans la paroi rocheuse au pied de laquelle il s'était affronté. Cloud se mit à se débattre, essayant vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. L'argenté le jeta sans ménagement et, avant que le blond n'ait pu esquisser un geste pour se redresser, s'allongea sur lui, tapant dans ses cuisses de ses genoux pour pouvoir s'installer entre ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... » Sa question fut étouffée par des lèvres douces qui se plaquèrent contre les siennes, et Sephiroth les mordilla doucement. Il essaya de le repousser en appuyant de toutes ses maigres forces contre les épaules massives de son assaillant, mais ses poignets se retrouvèrent emprisonner dans une poigne d'acier et remonter sans ménagement au-dessus de sa tête, le faisant crier de douleur. L'argenté profita de cette ouverture pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche, chaude et humide, du jeune homme. Il esquiva un coup de dent et planta son regard dans celui, plein de colère, de l'ancien aspirant SOLDAT.

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques, Cloud... »

« Je te retournerai bien le compliment, mais, vu la situation, je préférai que tu me lâches d'abord ! »

Sephiroth rit encore. Puis il plongea vers son cou et, tout en détachant les deux ceintures de l'uniforme de SOLDAT, se remit à le mordiller. Il tira ensuite sur le pull en lambeau et celui-ci se déchira sur toute sa longueur. Il fit subir le même sort au t-shirt que le blond portait en dessous et relâcha son cou rougi de marques qui semblaient palpiter d'une vie propre.

« Arrête... Aaah... »

L'ancien général ne l'écoutait pas, et venait de descendre jusqu'à un téton auquel il fit subir le même traitement avant de le suçoter doucement et de passer à l'autre. Il laissa ensuite une trainer d'autres marques entre les deux boutons de chairs durcies et descendit vers son ventre, continuant à faire gémir son ennemi. Il s'arrêta à hauteur d'une des blessures de Cloud et passa sa langue sur la plaie. Celle-ci ne saignait plus et, avec un grognement, il relâcha la petite hanche qu'il malaxait de sa main libre pour se redresser et enlever sa veste. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant sa victime, enlevant d'abord une manche, puis prenant ses poignets dans l'autre main, retira la deuxième et la jeta au loin. Il chercha alors quelque chose dans sa poche arrière et, quand il fit miroiter la fine lame du poignard à Cloud, celui-ci blêmit.

« Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas tout de suite du moins... »

Le sourire espiègle ne rassura absolument pas le blond, qui se mit à bouger frénétiquement son bassin pour déloger son assaillant. L'argenté se mit à rire de plus belle en se rallongeant sur lui et Cloud cessa de s'agiter.

« Sephiroth... Dis-moi que c'est un autre poignard que je sens là... »

« Mmmmh... Si on veut... »

Et, devant les yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur, il se remit à rire, appuyant son entrejambe durci contre celui du blond et ondulant légèrement des hanches. Cloud se mordit les lèvres et déglutit difficilement.

« Dis-moi Cloud, c'est un poignard que je sens... » et, d'un mouvement plus appuyé, il le fit gémir bruyamment « ... là ? »

Sephiroth se mit à dessiner des arabesques de la pointe du couteau sur le torse offert pendant que le jeune homme rougissait furieusement. Il tourna quelques instants autour d'un téton puis, d'un mouvement fluide, ouvrit la chair tendre juste en dessous.

« Argh ! Mais ça va pas ? T'es complètement malade ! »

« Si peu... »

Et l'argenté glissa sa langue entre les bords de la blessure, léchant avidement le sang qui s'en écoulait et se régalant autant du goût métallique que des petits cris qu'il arrachait à Cloud. Lorsque le liquide rouge se tarit, il répéta l'opération à divers endroit, suçant avidement chacune des nouvelles blessures qu'il lui faisait. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité les yeux de chat revinrent se planter dans les siens, mais il ne put s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres rougies sur lesquelles son bourreau n'avait de cesse de passer sa langue.

« Tu as envie de goûter ? »

« Non ! »

Mais, se moquant de sa réponse, Sephiroth passa sa lame à la base de son propre cou et traça une petite ligne sanglante. Lui soulevant délicatement la tête, il appliqua les lèvres du blond contre la blessure. Celui-ci les garda d'abord hermétiquement closes, mais, en entendant encore le rire de son ennemi, il planta ses dents dans la chair tendre et aspira brusquement, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à l'argenté qui se frotta à nouveau contre lui. Son sang était bon. C'était une pensée étrange, mais il en appréciait le goût et la texture. Il tira doucement sur ses poignets et Sephiroth le lâcha, il passa alors ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'attira encore plus près, le faisant grogner en aspirant encore plus fort le liquide chaud. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, resserrant encore son étreinte et se mettant à répondre aux mouvements de hanches de son ennemi. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans son pantalon et l'autre le dégrafer d'un mouvement rapide, il soupira d'aise, écartant un peu plus les jambes pour mieux accueillir les douces caresses. Ce ne fut que quand la main passa sous le tissu de son boxer pour empoigner son sexe gonflé de désir qu'il réalisa qui lui procurait tout ce plaisir. Il se détacha de la gorge de l'argenté et tenta à nouveau de le repousser.

« Sephiroth ! Arrête ça ! Non ! »

Mais ces cris furent étouffés par la bouche gourmande de son ennemi et ses mains furent à nouveau remontées au-dessus de sa tête.

« C'est tellement dommage.. Moi qui croyait que tu avais enfin décidé d'être raisonnable ! » soupira l'argenté en se redressant, laissant les lèvres du blond rouges et gonflées.

« Il n'y a rien de raisonnable à faire ce genre de chose avec toi ! »

« Cloud...Tu me déçois. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ennemis que nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser un peu voyons ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix faussement désolée en secouant doucement la tête.

« Et puis... Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais... »

Sa main se mit à monter et descendre sur son membre qui trahissait ce qu'il ressentait et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement. Cloud tourna la tête pour éviter un nouveau baiser, déclenchant à nouveau l'hilarité de Sephiroth lorsqu'il se mit à fixer le ciel gris en fronçant les sourcils et se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne plus gémir.

« Tu es si mignon... Je vais te lâcher, alors ne fait pas l'idiot Cloud ! » Il jeta le poignard par précaution près de sa veste et libéra ses poignets. Le blond ne bougea pas pour autant, continuant de regarder les nuages. Devant son impassibilité, l'argenté sourit. Il se mit à embrasser sa joue puis descendit et couvrit tout son torse et son ventre de baisers avant de donner un coup de langue à son sexe qu'il caressait toujours. Cloud sursauta et baissa les yeux, tombant sur ceux de Sephiroth qui souriait. Il sortit à nouveau sa langue, la faisant darder entre ses lèvres, et lécha son sexe en suivant le contour de la tête gonflé de désir avant d'aller jusqu'à la base et de remonter en prenant tout son temps. Le blond ne put retenir un halètement devant cette scène inimaginable et l'argenté posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité de son membre. Il l'engloutit avec une lenteur intenable et imprima avec sa bouche le même mouvement que sa main avait recommencé à faire. Cloud gémit et essaya de le repousser en tirant sur les longs cheveux d'argent de son ennemi. Celui-ci grogna en le fusillant du regard et recracha sa queue.

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible Cloud ! » Et il attrapa ses poignets d'une main, les gardant fermement sur son ventre tout en reprenant son sexe entre ses lèvres.

« Arrête ça Sephi... Aaaah... »

Il vit l'ancien général sourire tout en le pompant avec force, se régalant du goût légèrement salé de la peau tendre de sa verge.

Cessant soudainement, il le retourna d'un mouvement brusque et attacha ses mains dans son dos avec les lambeaux de son pull. Il glissa les restes de tissus sous son bassin pour légèrement surélever ses fesses et se redressa pour embrasser du regard le corps tremblant du jeune homme.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas ramper comme ça devant moi la tout à l'heure... Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! »

Il se recoucha, de façon légèrement décalée, et caressa d'une main distraite le dos et le creux des reins du blond tout en mordillant sa nuque et la marquant comme il l'avait fait avec son cou et son torse. Il attaqua ensuite les épaules et le dos avant de descendre vers sa croupe offerte qu'il suçota de la même manière. Il glissa ensuite sa langue entre ses fesses en faisant frissonner Cloud.

« Non ! Arrête ! Je ne... Aaaah... »

Il gémit encore plus fort lorsque Sephiroth remplaça sa langue par un doigt et se mit à fouiller en lui. Quand l'argenté trouva son point sensible, il ne put étouffer un cri. La sensation était bien trop agréable même si fort gênante, mais elle devint douloureuse après l'introduction d'un deuxième doigt, puis d'un troisième. L'ancien général remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et admira le profil de Cloud, sa joue rougie de honte et ses dents mordillant ses lèvres tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, sa gorge laissant échapper des sons adorables pour ses oreilles. Il attrapa le lobe à sa portée et joua avec quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il jugea le jeune homme prêt, il retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe gonflé contre son intimité. Celle-ci se crispa et Cloud recommença à se débattre, griffant le ventre appuyé contre ses mains attachées.

« Détends-toi Cloud... »

« Jamais ! Arrête ça tout de suite espèce de mal... Ah ! »

Il n'avait pu retenir son cri lorsque ce membre beaucoup trop imposant pour l'étroitesse de son corps s'était enfoncé sans trop de difficulté en lui. Il le croyait déjà complètement à l'intérieur, mais du vite déchanter, le sentant s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément, l'écartelant et lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait être déchiré en deux. Enfin, il sentit le pubis de son assaillant appuyé contre ses fesses.

Sephiroth avait retenu sa respiration tout du long, trouvant le fourreau du blond tellement serré qu'il avait eu peur de jouir immédiatement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un homme qu'il avait presque oublié combien c'était délicieux. Sentant les ongles de Cloud lui meurtrirent le ventre, il se redressa et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses.

Il le lâcha pour ramener ses longs cheveux en arrière et le blond en profita pour essayer de ramper loin de lui. Sa tentative fit sourire l'ancien général et il le laissa faire jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit presque intégralement sorti de son corps. En souriant, il le prit par la taille et l'attira à lui d'un mouvement ample, s'empalant en lui. Puis il le lâcha à nouveau pour le laisser recommencer.

Lorsque pour la cinquième fois Sephiroth le ramena à lui en le faisant crier, Cloud abandonna.

« Tu peux continuer, tu sais... J'aime beaucoup. » Susurra l'argenté.

« Moi pas ! »

« Mmmmh... C'est un problème, en effet. Laisse-moi arranger ça. »

Et il souleva un peu plus son bassin pour saisir son sexe qui s'était presque rendormi tellement il souffrait. Il le branla délicatement tout en posant son autre main sur l'épaule du blond et commença un lent vas et vient dans l'antre chaud qui l'enserrait merveilleusement. Il trouva rapidement le point qu'il cherchait et les cris de douleur de Cloud se changèrent en cris de plaisirs, son visage rosissant à nouveau et ses mains s'ouvrant et se fermant spasmodiquement dans son dos. Cette vision fit sourire l'argenté qui défit les liens.

« Caresse-toi. »

« Non ! »

« Très bien, tant pis pour toi. »

Et il sortit de son corps à regret avant de le retourner sur le dos. Le grognement de frustration de Cloud le fit rire. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des années !

Écartant ses cuisses et soulevant son bassin, il posa ses mollets sur ses épaules et retourna dans l'intimité brulante du blond qui semblait palpiter autour de son sexe en lui arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir.

« Tu vois... Je savais que tu aimerais ça. »

Un petit cri outragé lui répondit, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, capturant les lèvres du jeune homme tout en éprouvant sa souplesse. Les mains, d'abord réticentes, de son amant se posèrent sur sa nuque, avant de s'accrocher dans son dos tandis qu'il criait presque dans la bouche de l'argenté qui tapait encore et encore sur le centre de son plaisir.

« Caresse-toi. » Redemanda Sephiroth et, bien que timidement, une main se glissa entre eux pour prendre le sexe délaissé. Il s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir admirer la scène tout en continuant à le pilonner et le faire crier. Les mouvements du blond, peu assurés au début, se firent de plus en plus rapides et ses jolis yeux bleus ne le lâchaient pas. Il pouvait les sentir, posé sur son visage, descendant sur son torse pour finir par fixer son bas ventre et suivre les mouvements de ses hanches tandis qu'il entrait et sortait de lui. Il se mit à répondre aux coups de boutoir de son ennemi, gémissant et murmurant des paroles inintelligibles.

Quelques vas et vient plus tard, Cloud se libéra sur son ventre et retomba, épuisé, sur la roche dure. Les contractions et tremblements autour de son sexe firent jouir Sephiroth presque au même moment dans un gémissement et il s'enfonça une dernière fois pour répandre sa semence au plus profond du jeune corps frissonnant. Il prit une dizaine de secondes pour reprendre son souffle et déposa délicatement les jambes du blond au sol avant de s'allonger près de lui. L'ancien milicien se pelotonna sans y penser contre l'argenté, posant sa tête sur son torse et l'entourant d'un bras. Sephiroth le laissa faire et le serra même plus près de lui, appréciant la douce chaleur qui émanait de lui. Il attrapa du bout des doigts sa veste et l'utilisa pour les couvrir, faisant soupirer d'aise son nouvel amant.

_Il serait toujours temps de se battre plus tard..._

FIN.


End file.
